zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle in Hong Kong: Part 2
Battle in Hong Kong: Part 2 is the thirty eighth episode of the Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash Bell!! anime. Synopsis Li-en, Kiyo and Zatch ride an elevator up to see Wonrei. At the top they meet a Mamodo and his human parter (the mamodo looks like a blue bat) which say Wonrei is locked in a jail cell and claim they want to take care of them first. A Zakeru spell was used, but doesn't even phase the other mamodo. Li-en goes to save Wonrei in a cell and Wonrei asks why she came. Meanwhile the other mamodo uses the spell Garu Yuruk which causes him to turn into a flying spinning green ball which attacks Zatch and Kiyo. The mamodo's name is revealed to be Zabas. Zabas and Galliont claim after they defeat Zatch they will then take care of Wonrei in his cell. Zabas uses Oru Wigar which prompts Zatch to use Rashirudo, unfortunately Zabas claims he's seen a million shield spells and causes his spell to change course around the shield and hit Zatch and Kiyo making the shield disappear. At this moment Zatch's book begins to glow. Li-en attempts to revive Wonrei's spirit claiming she'll fight with him because she cares for him, but Wonrei responds that he hates her and wants her to leave him alone. Galliant and Zabas approach Li-en and Wonrei and she puts her arms out to shield Wonrei and says she will protect him. Wonrei pleads for her to leave. Kiyo and Zatch tell Wonrei how much Li-en cares for him. This prompts a flashback to him claiming that when he because king he will protect all mamodo. Galliant and Zabas are unsympathetic. Garu Yuruk is used and aimed at Wonrei and Wonrei throws Li-en the book and tells her to use the fourth spell. She does leading to Go Boren 'punching Zabas mid air. With his fist glowing blue, Wonrei thanks Li-en and asks if she's ready, and she replies she is. With his helmet broken Zabas responds with another Oru Wigar. He steers and controls the attack towards Wonrei who uses "double palms that capture the wind" and "defensive hands which capture a flaming sphere", and finally Redoruk to stop the attack. Wonrei kicks Zabas mid air and blocks all his attacks with "Kong Fu". Another Go Boren attacks and defeats Zabas knocking him into Galliont. Wonrei thanks Kiyo who says it was Li-en's passion to thank. Zatch asks Wonrei if he'll be a kind king and Wonrei replies "Yes, of course". Kiyo and Zatch say they'll stay behind and let Wonrei and Li-en escape. Wonrei carries Li-en off the cliff. Zabas says Wonrei mocked him by not burning his book. Zabas now attacks Zatch again with Garu Yuruk and Kiyo smiles as he uses the 5th spell Zakeruga, which is a "Zakeru which goes straight". Zabas tries to defend himself, but it penetrates his wing armor and fires him back at Galliont burning his book in the process. Finally Li-en and Wonrei meet with Li-en's father at the shores who has a boat. Li-en's father attempts to attack him with a sword, but holds off claiming Wonrei is foolish. He then kicks the boat away saying "Some stupid fool left this boat unattended". Li-en asks her to let Zatch and Kiyo go, which it's implied he will. Wonrei and Li-en ride off on the "unattended" boat. The story ends with Kiyo giving Suzie tickets and Zatch giving Naomi a meat bon which she squishes and breaks because it gets stuck in her teeth. New content shown Spells Zatch * Zakeruga Zabas * Garu Yuruk * Oru Wigar Wonrei * Go Boren * Redoruk Gallery Trivia 'Episode Guide Category:Season One Category:Picture-less